<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>О всех созданиях, больших и малых by Kitahara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920955">О всех созданиях, больших и малых</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara'>Kitahara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Claymore (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, Rating: PG13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>написано по заявке "Присцилла|Исли|Ригальдо. Присс пытается завести себе какого-нибудь домашнего питомца, причем все экземпляры очень... экзотичные. В итоге останавливается на Лаки. Н!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isley/Rigaldo (Claymore)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>О всех созданиях, больших и малых</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>название, если кто-то не узнал, одолжено у Джеймса Хэрриота.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пробуждение (в смысле ото сна, а не в глобальном мировоззренческом значении) выдалось неприятным: Ригальдо проснулся, почувствовав, что бок ему холодит какая-то длинная гибкая хреновина.<br/>Хреновина шевелилась, была чешуйчатая такая и… Ригальдо подумал, что за Исли раньше не водилось привычки выпускать в постели всякого рода щупальца, и резко сцапал противный отросток.<br/>Отросток извернулся, зашипел и схватил обидчика за палец длинными зубами.<br/>Ригальдо открыл пожелтевшие от злости глаза и уставился в такие же желтые глаза змеюки.<br/>– Отравишься, дура, – не хуже неожиданной противницы прошипел он. Сжал извивающейся твари горло и вылез из постели. Немного поборовшись с задвижкой, Ригальдо распахнул окно и, с удовольствием раскрутив за хвост, садистически выбросил змею на снег.<br/>Гадюка (откуда, кстати, взялась степная сутафская гадюка в землях Альфонсо?) смачно шлепнулась в сугроб. От дверей дома к ней уже бежала что-то невнятно причитающая полуодетая Присцилла. И вот тогда Ригальдо наконец-то стало не по себе.<br/>Он поспешно захлопнул окно.</p><p>С какого-то хрена в последнее время Присциллу потянуло на домашних животных, хмуро подумал Ригальдо, умываясь ледяной водой из таза. Например, на прошлой неделе «малышка» несколько дней умиленно сюсюкала со здоровенным мохнатым пауком – пока не додумалась скормить его соколу Исли. Сокол, кажется, оторвал пристежку и облегченно слинял в свинцовое небо Севера дня через два, не выдержав настойчивой любви юной девы. Ригальдо втайне радовался, что Присцилла не воспылала желанием завести кошку. Смотреть, как она случайно отрывает лапы котенку, ему было бы… очень лично в тягость.<br/>Но змея. Зачем этот конь притащил ей змею?<br/>За окном раздался громкий недоуменный возглас, а потом плач. Ригальдо уронил полотенце на табурет и оглянулся. В руках у сидящей на снегу Присциллы было две половинку сутафской гадюки – нижняя и верхняя, дергающиеся с примерно одинаковой интенсивностью.<br/>Все-таки хорошо, что не котенок, поежился Ригальдо.<br/>Пусть Исли сам разбирается.</p><p>- Послушай, - спросил Ригальдо, помедлив. Исли поднял ресницы и улыбнулся – так искренне и ободряюще, что дежурно захотелось двинуть ему в челюсть. У Ригальдо дернулось веко. – Зачем вы подобрали этого паренька?<br/>- О, - неопределенно протянул Исли, перебрав пальцами по столешнице. – Присцилле нужна компания.<br/>Ригальдо ярко вспомнил гадюку-собери-как-было, и впервые за последнюю сотню лет пожалел человека. Это был тот редкий случай, когда ему совсем не хотелось сказать Исли: «Ты должен был поручить это мне».</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>